Juliet's daughter
by PyrePotato2319
Summary: Well the title pretty much sums up whom this story is about! But this is my first fanfiction and I intend for it to be fast paced and since its in the future I made all the characters completely or slightly OOC! This follow's Juliet and her daughter Maggie through their life. Rate T just in case.R & R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**_This _****is my first official fan fiction so take it easy on me please :) I'd love some helpful reviews to help me get started!**

**disclaimer:**** I wish desperately that I owned this fantastic show. But alas. I do not. **

—M.P.O.V.—

I watched my mom pull out of the driveway again this morning. Everyday was the same, an inkling of fear in my mind, creating a scenario where my mom didn't come home okay. My mom is Juliet O'Hara, detective for the SBPD. I don't know who my dad is...she never told me. But there is this guy who works with the station who Mom avoids at all costs. His name is Shawn Spencer, a psychic detective. Weird dude.

—Juliet P.O.V.—

I watched my small house disappear in the rear view mirror. I bit my lip, Maggie had asked me again today about her father. I just can't look into those big hazel eyes without melting. Her eyes were the only thing about her father that she inherited…along with his knack for memory. Shawn doesn't know about her true identity, I told him that she wasn't his. It hurt to look into his eyes and lie. It was for the good of my daughter and myself. Shawn was always getting into danger and I couldn't attach myself, only to nearly lose him to some psycho. Like Yin...I know Maggie worries about me, each time I leave for work…but she knows I'll always come home to her in one piece.

Maggie Madeleine O'Hara was born nearly fifteen years ago, after the case I nearly died during. I remember it well...

—N.P.O.V.—

"O'Hara...hurry up!" Shouted Carlton Lassiter, pulling his partner after him.

Gun shots echoed over head. Juliet nearly nine months pregnant still showed no signs of being so. They got into the car and drove quickly after a departing black sedan.

Out of nowhere, another car blindsided them, causing the grey Honda to flip over. Juliet screamed and held onto the seat for dear life. Carlton shouted and closed his eyes tightly.

Next thing Juliet knew, she was sobbing in the emergency maternity surgery room at the Santa Barbra Hospital. An oxygen mask covered her mouth and nose, while a curtain blocked her stomach from view. Multiple doctors hovered over her mid-section, working intensely. Juliet felt a horrible pain crash down on her and she screamed. A nurse was there to sooth her.

"Don't worry, miss O'Hara, you and your baby will make it through just fine. You just got a small bump to the head, and you went into labor. " said the nurse gently. "Have you got a husband who should be here?"

Juliet shook her head painfully, closing her eyes as the pain intensified.

A thin wail echoed through the room, causing Juliet's eyes to snap open. She tried to instinctively reach for the creator of the noise to sooth it.

"Oh what a perfect and healthy little girl!" Cried the nurse, pushing her back down gently.

"Let me see my daughter!" Cried Juliet.

"Soon, miss. Soon. Just not right now!"

—

Juliet sat up in her hospital bed, still recovering from the emergency c-section. She cradled her newborn daughter in her arms, crying tears of joy and relief. 'My Maggie Madeleine Spen...O'Hara. ' she thought. 'Too bad Shawn won't be able to be the father I want her to have...but I can raise her just fine…'

A knock on the door drew her out of her trance. Chief Karen Vick and Carlton entered the room.

Juliet groaned, they hadn't known about the pregnancy. And had both assumed that she was in surgery for a serious injury from the crash.

"Is that a baby, O'Hara?" Said Karen in surprise. "Is it someone you knows' child? Why would you be holding a child so soon after surgery?"

Carlton raised an eyebrow. "Yes, O'Hara...does this have anything to do with they way you've been acting these past months?"

Juliet traced her daughters features with a gentle touch. She smiled softly, making a soothing sound to her child. "No, Chief. She's my daughter. " she said quietly. "So, Carlton...Chief...meet Maggie Madeleine O'Hara...Maggie...this is your uncle Carlton, and Aunty Karen. " she continued. Carlton and Karen had been practically her only family for years. She had lost contact with her real family.

"Uhh—O'H...Juliet, when were you planning on telling us that you were pregnant?" Said Carlton. His expression angry but his tone soft.

Karen was smiling. "She is adorable, Juliet. Congratulations!" She said quietly, so as not to startle the baby. "But, Lassiter is right. You should've told us! You out yourself in danger today!"

"Honestly...when I first found out… I was going to have an abortion...but I couldn't go through with something so cruel. I figured I'd show. So it would've been easier to reveal. But then things like the Yin case happened...and I just, I don't really know...but now I have a daughter..." Said Juliet, tears forming in her eyes. "A beautiful little daughter. Maggie will grow up safe and happy. "

"Jules, who is her father?" demanded Carlton.

"What?" said Jules, caught completely off guard.

"Who. Is. Maggie's. Father?" said Carlton.

"Oh—well...uhm...you see...the thing is…" stammered Jules.

"Out with it, O'Hara!" He snapped. That earned him a glare from Karen.

"Shawn!" cried Jules. "It's Shawn! It was before…before we broke up!"

Carlton's jaw dropped, and he stood there looking like someone had slapped him across the face and ten punched him in the gut.

Karen was silent for a second. All that was heard was the young blonds quiet sobs. "Juliet—does he know?" She asked gently.

"N...nnnno...no. I couldn't tell him especially after he broke my heart. I just—it's just—" Jules broke down sobbing into her pillow. She didn't notice that Karen had taken Maggie.

"I told you that fraternizing with Spencer would lead to trouble. Now look where it's got you, O'Hara! How in hell are you going to pull off being a detective and being a single mom!? You have to think about these things! Maggie will spend much of her time wondering and worrying about wether or not her Mom is going to come home safe and sound!" Shouted Carlton.

Jules winced. "Carlton! It was unexpected! An accident that I wouldn't trade the world for! This WILL work! I'll make it work! I promise. " she said.

Karen stood up, cradling Maggie. "O'Hara. You will be staying with me until I decided you can handle this. That way I'll be there if anything happens. " she said with authority.

"Yes, Chief." Murmured Jules.

—

"Detective O'Hara! Welcome back! It's been a lonely three days without you!" Said McNab cheerfully. He was walking towards the station, coffee in hand. The entire station believed she'd been in the hospital because of the car crash.

Jules smiled at him, opening the rear drivers side car door to her green Volkswagen. Chief Vick got out on the passenger side. Jules masked a wince, as her stomach twisted. She was still healing from the c-section and she knew it would take awhile.

"Hurry up and get inside McNab! We've got work to do!" snapped Karen.

"Yes, Chief!" Cried McNab racing inside the station.

Jules shut the door, holding Maggie close to her chest. "Now what, Chief?" She asked worriedly.

"Now we go in. Brace yourself Jules. You're in for one hell of a ride. " she said, leading the way inside. "Hopefully they won't ask to many questions. "

Jules nodded and followed, nervously biting her lip. For reassurance, she held Maggie a little closer.

Karen opened the door for Jules, who walked inside. She headed for her desk, but immediately changed her mind and went to Karen's office when she saw Shawn waiting there for her. Shawn's eyes lit up when he saw her, and stood to follow. Jules kept Maggie out of his sight and hurried into the office.

She sat at the table, bouncing Maggie on her lap. It made the baby giggle and smile. Her beautiful hazel eyes glowing. Already she had a soft layer of curly and wispy blond hair. "Do you like that, Maggie, honey?" she asked, earning a delighted giggle from her daughter.

Karen watched from her desk with a small smile. "She looks just like you, Juliet. Beyond her having his eyes. "

Jules looked up and smiled. It melted when Shawn came in with Gus and Carlton.

"Jules! You're okay!" Said Shawn, he gaped when he saw Maggie. "Who is that? Chief—is that your daughter? Did you have another child?" He asked, firing off questions.

"No, Mr. Spencer. But O'Hara here can tell you. " said Karen.

"Tell me what? Is that her niece?" Said Shawn, clearly not paying attention for once.

Jules looked down at Maggie. "Shawn. This is my daughter—Maggie. " she said awkwardly. It felt like eons before Shawn and Gus reacted. And she thought the whole station had overheard.

"What!? Whose her father? Is that why you have a bandage around your midsection? How long ago did you become pregnant!? Most importantly who is the father?!" Said Shawn.

"Yes that's why the bandage is there. And obviously nine months ago...and her father isn't you if that's what you're asking. " said Jules. Maggie startled at her mothers sudden outburst, began to get closer to crying. Her face crumpled.

Jules saw this and quickly soothed her daughter. "Shh. It's okay Maggie. Momma has got you. Don't cry darling. " she said softly, rocking Maggie back and forth.

Shawn watched, hurt in his sharp eyes. "Well, Gus and I have a client. So we will see you around. " he said, quickly leaving the station.

Jules broke down crying. "I'm a horrible person!" She said.

"No you're not, O'Hara. You are one if Santa Barbra's finest! " said Karen and Carlton.

Jules looked at them. "What am I going to do?" She asked aloud.

—six years later—

Jules sat at her desk, trying to block out Shawn's nonstop babbling. He had accepted that she had supposedly moved on, but was too hurt to actually look at Maggie closely. If he did, he'd find that she had his eyes, and somewhat his player smile.

"MOMMY!" Came a shout from the station doors. A blur if blond hair rocketed into Jules' lap. Karen followed the little girl, and went into her office, smiling. "Thanks for picking her up!" Called Jules.

Jules quickly recovered from the surprise and hugged her daughter. "Hi, Maggie. How was school today, sweetie?"

"It was fun mommy! I got bumped up to first grade cuz I can already learn better than my classmates!" Said Maggie, pecking Jules on the cheek.

"Did you now? That's great sweetie. Now go find Uncle Carlton. I'm sure he will want to hear about this too!" Said Jules. She smiled as Maggie took off to find her 'uncle'.

"She looks exactly like you, Jules. " said Shawn, offhandedly.

Jules glanced at him awkwardly. "Yes. She does. "

"You got lucky. She is brilliant and obedient. " said Shawn, he was looking into her eyes. "What happened to us, Jules. "

"I don't know Shawn...I don't know. Maybe it was because you broke my heart when you lied to me about being a psychic for… seven years. All you have is an amazing memory. I'm sorry that it couldn't have been different, but I have a daughter to raise now. I had to grow up fast, Shawn. Maybe you should too. " sighed Jules, getting up to follow her daughter. She left Shawn sitting there confused.

—present day—

Jules drove home after a long day at the station. She smiled when she saw Maggie waiting on the porch with two cups of blessed coffee.

"Mom! You're finally home!" Cried Maggie, setting down the cups to launch herself into Jules' arms.

"I missed you too, Maggs. " said Jules, kissing the top of her head. "And I've been thinking. It's time you knew about your father. " she said. Unbeknownst to her, Shawn was hiding in the shadow, at the side of the house listening.

"Are you serious?" Squeaked Maggie in shock.

"Yes, I'm very serious. Now listen closely. I know you will because you'll remember it with that memory of yours. " said Jules seriously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" cried Maggie.

Jules sighed. "It has to do with your father. Who do we know that has that same attribute. And who has the same player smile that won me over...and hazel eyes…sparkling…with brilliance and playfulness..."

Maggie concentrated on those facts for a long while. Realization dawned on her. "You can't be serious. It can't be—" she began to say.

Jules blew out a huff of air and bit her lip. "I'm sorry Maggie...but it's true. I didn't tell him because I was under stress...and under orders. Along with the fact that I couldn't trust him after he broke my heart...I unknowingly leaving...pregnant...with you. His daughter. " she said finally.

Maggie stared at her mother in disbelief. "But—you obviously still love him. Why aren't you together?" she asked.

"I couldn't deal with the fear of him not coming back to me...to us...especially when psychos like Yin and Yang were using his loved ones to get to him. You and I would've been in grave danger. I know. You go through that fear every time I leave for work. But—with your father it was different. I loved him with my entire being..." whispered Jules.

"Oh Mom. " sighed Maggie, burying her face into Jules' shirt. Feeling safe in the warmth of the soft blue fabric, the long blond hair seemingly like a shield, and the gentle hands holding her protectively.

Jules realized what she was wearing. It was the same outfit she wore when she confessed to Shawn for the first time that she had been sending him mixed signals...that she loved him...that she wanted to go on a proper date with him. A real date. Ironically her hair was styled the same, and it was the same makeup as well. 'History likes to repeat itself. ' she thought.

Shawn chose this moment to walk onto the porch and out of the shadows. "Is it really true, Juliet?" He asked.

"Shawn! Were you spying on me!? How much of that did you hear?" Gasped Jules. Maggie turned in her moms embrace. Surprise written on both their faces. Identical.

"All of it. " admitted Shawn sheepishly. "So all those years ago. You lied to my face. Kept me from getting to be a father to my own daughter!?" He said angrily.

Jules stood, her eyes suddenly aflame. "Maggie is MY daughter, Shawn! And the sooner you figure that out the better. You lied to me...it's obvious that when we broke up...I just couldn't trust you! I lied to you for nearly fifteen years to protect my baby girl!" She shouted.

"Did you ever stop to think about me possibly caring as well!? I love you still, Jules. All you ever do is push me away! Don't I at least deserve to know my own flesh and blood?" replied Shawn, raising his voice to match hers.

Maggie watched in shock. She never saw her mother get this angry.

"Then why did you lie!? I heard you. Loving me was never part of your plan! If that wasn't. Was knocking up some pretty detective part of it?! Maggie and I are fine without you! " Jules cried. Tears threatened to spill.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy Psychos! I **_know it has been awhile since my first update. Buy here it is! Chapter 2(I guess) I would love some reviews and I love the people who followed my story! This chapter is probably a little longer, but enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Sadly I still don't own this story, all characters belong to Steve, except Maggie, she is a creation of my mind!_**

PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH 

-flashback to Maggie's first birthday, and their first week in their own house-

"Come on, sweetie. Lets put this last box in the car. I'll get you ice cream if you are good!" Said Jules, carrying a box to her Volkswagen.

Maggie tottered on unsteady legs after her mom.

Jules smiled and placed the box in the car. A electronic motor came zooming up the street. Jules groaned, recognizing the sound. When she looked up, she saw Gus's familiar blue company ford echo.

"Come here, Maggs. " said Jules, picking up her daughter.

"Hey, Jules! We missed you at wo—what are you doing?" Called Shawn, as he got out of his car.

"Hi Shawn. I happen to be moving to my house. It's high time Maggie and I moved into our own place. " said Jules tiredly.

"And you didn't ask for my help!?" Said Shawn offended.

"As you can see, I'm already done. Now Maggie and I are going to celebrate her birthday. " said Jules, buckling Maggie into her car seat.

"Hi Juliet!" Called Gus. He stood by his car door.

"Hey, Gus!" Replied Jules. "Would you like to come with us to celebrate, Gus? McNab, Chief, and Lassiter are going to be there. "

"I would love to, Juliet. " said Gus, grinning.

"What about me?" asked Shawn, making a hurt puppy dog face.

Jules stared at him. "Fine. Come if you wish. " she sighed. 'But one wrong step—so help me' she thought.

-present day-Yin kidnapping-

A door downstairs opened and closed. Maggie was in her room reading silently. When she heard the noise she looked up from her book.

"Mommy?" called Maggie. "Mommy? Are you here?"

A bump in the kitchen made her dive under her mom's bed, looking for the pistol her mother kept there for emergencies. Footsteps clunked up the hall.

Maggie shakily walked out of her mom's room. She held the gun with a white knuckled grip. "Who's there!?" She called. "I'm armed!"

"Maggs? It's me. It's Shawn. Me and Uncle Lassie came to get you. Don't worry, sweetheart. " called Shawn, walking into view with his hands up. "Put the gun down—"

"Shawn?" came Maggie's quiet reply. "Where's my mom? What's going on?" She slowly lowered the gun.

Shawn knelt in front of the fourteen year old girl. "She is at the station, sweetheart. "

"What? Why? She is supposed to be home. " said Maggie shakily.

"Maggs—your mom got kidnapped. She just got rescued. It was . He used her to get at me. I had to chose between saving her or Abigail. We saved them both...but your Mom was tied to a clock tower. She was close.… Literally a clock tick away from dying, Lassie and Gus saved her. " said Shawn gently. He had his hands on her shoulders.

Maggie began to cry. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!? Take me to my mom!" she sobbed, running downstairs.

Shawn followed her and Carlton out the door to the waiting car. Carlton had an arm around Maggie, reassuring her. It stung to watch his own daughter not seek comfort in his embrace. But he knew it was his own fault.

Jules sat huddled in a chair at the station. A haunted look in her eyes, and tears staining her cheeks. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders.

—M.P.O.V.—

I honestly don't know what was going through my head, as Uncle Carlton drove us to the station. I felt as if a ton of rocks had been dropped on top of me, threatening to crush me if anything else happened. A sob caught in my throat when Uncle Carlton opened the door to the station when we arrived. I saw my Mom sitting in the chief's office.

"Mommy!" I cried out, not caring about how old I was. I ran down the hall, and into my Mom's arms. "Mommy. " I sobbed into her chest.

—N.P.O.V.—

Jules smoothed Maggie's hair with a shaking hand. She kissed her head. Repeating the process over and over. "It's okay sweetie. I'm okay. We are okay. I'm safe. Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry. " she said, holding Maggie close.

Shawn watched them, leaning against the doorway. Karen and Carlton also stood in the doorway watching.

Jules broke down completely, burying her face in Maggie's hair. "We're safe. We have to be safe."

Shawn took a hesitant step forward. "Jules. Sweetheart. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. " he said.

Maggie stared at her father over her Mom's shoulder, with her piercing hazel eyes. They were shimmering with tears. They asked a silent question. In a basic summary, she was asking him to be the man her mom loved, and to be her father...to take them in his arms and tell them everything would be okay. "Please" she whispered, pleadingly.

Shawn got the message, and immediately wrapped his arms around Jules, encasing Maggie in between them. He smoothed Jules' hair and kissed it softly. Much like Jules had for Maggie. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm here for you. I'll protect you both. " he said.

Jules shook her head, resting it against his shoulder after Maggie slipped out from between them. "You don't understand, Shawn...I might never have seen my baby girl again. " she sobbed.

"Jules. Yin is a sick psycho. A sick bastard. " said Shawn quietly, rocking her back and forth. "You're here now. Alive. That's all that matters. "

"Are you sure!? Can you look me in the eye, Shawn...can you look me in the eye and tell me—swear to me that everything will be okay?" demanded Jules, pushing him away.

Maggie watched her mother, concern growing.

"Jules. I swear to you, that I will do everything in my power to keep you and our—your daughter safe! I swear I'll make everything okay. " said Shawn seriously.

"Prove it, Shawn. " said Jules, placing a shaking hand on Maggie's shoulder. "Prove you can keep us safe in your line of work. "

Maggie looked back and forth between her parents, "don't start fighting please. "

-flashback-Juliet finds out about pregnancy-

Jules had woken up feeling sick and tired. She got dressed and went to work. At first she assumed it was a stomach bug, but gradually it intensified. Then she realized that her period hadn't arrived that month. 'Oh good lord. I can't be pregnant. ' she thought. 'The only time Shawn and I got physically intimate was...a...month...ago. Oh God. Oh God. Jules...hold yourself together. It's probably nothing!'

Jules paced worriedly. Waiting for the pregnancy test to show the results. When it was ready, she nervously went in. The test read positive in bold lettering. "Oh. Oh god. " she murmured. "They're gunna kill me. "

-present day-

Maggie sat with her Mom on the couch. They were watching a movie, trying to forget the recent horrors. She had her head in Jules' lap.

Jules had a hand on Maggie's head, and was biting the nails on the other hand. Her eyes showed signs of trauma. She was zoning out, trying to forget.

"Mom? Are you gonna be okay?" Asked Maggie, turning her head, to look up at her mother.

Jules snapped out of her daze. "What, Maggs?" She asked softly.

"I said: are you gonna be okay?" Said Maggie, "Im worried about you. Really worried. "

Jules sighed. "I'm not sure, sweetie. " she said truthfully.

Maggie looked conflicted. "Should we have Shawn—Dad—come and stay with us for a little while?"

"No. " snapped Jules. "I mean—no. It's fine. " she said more softly.

Maggie drew away, her eyebrows creased in a concerned way. "You're not acting like you. "

Jules sighed, and kissed her head gently. "I'll be better soon, baby. I just need a little time. "

Maggie stayed silent. She pulled out her phone and walked into the other room. She subconsciously dialed Shawn's number. It only rang once before Shawn picked up.

"Hello?" Said Shawn.

"Shaw—Dad? " replied Maggie.

"Maggie? What's up? Is everything okay?" came his immediate reply

"Mom has been acting weird...ever since we got home. I'm worried about her. " said Maggie quietly.

"I'll be right over. Okay?" said Shawn.

"Okay. "

-couple days later-

Maggie was riding her bike home from school, when the worst imaginable happened. Out of nowhere a car barreled down on her, knocking her onto the pavement. Maggie tried to sit up, but a cloth was forced over her mouth. She struggled to remain conscious, but failed. Three men in all black body suits shoved her into the back of their car, and sped off.

Maggie woke up, tied to chair with zip ties and ropes. Her head hurt furiously. Dried blood stuck to her temple and forehead. "Whereami?" She slurred. Her vision still blurring her surroundings.

"You're in the basement of the mental institute. " came a cold voice, "No one is going to find you. "

"Who… Are you? said Maggie, focusing on the woman standing in front of her.

"Don't you recognize me? It's me…Allison Cowley. Your mom is the one who got me put into a mental institute…much like this one. I only stayed for six months, due to my brilliant acting. " replied the blond psycho woman.

Maggie's eyes widened in recognition. "But—why? Why would you kidnap me!?"

"Because of your Mommy. She is the reason I ever got caught. I want my revenge—and you—you will help me get it. See that camera?" sneered Allison, pointing to a video camera. "Your going to act nice for the ransom. "

Maggie glared at her. "I'll do no such thing! I'll tell them—" she began.

Allison slapped her face with the but of her gun, which she had just pulled out. "Shut it! " she snapped. Pointing the gun at Maggie's head.

PSYCH **PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH PSYCH**

**_cliff hanger! Bwahahahaha! Please Review! Update as soon as I get at least five reviews!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there Psychos! I have returned with a blessed update! Im loving the reviews and reaction to my story! I luh you guyz tons! Thanks so much for sticking with me! And as I promised after five reviews...and update! Woot! So im hoping for at least three on this chapter before the next update! **

**Guest: You needn't fear for you sanity any longer! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PSYCH *sniffles* Though I wish I did. Maggie would so be on the show!**

Maggie cringed away automatically. "I just—" she began.

Allison screamed at her. "I SAID SHUT IT!" As she screamed, she hit Maggie in the face with the butt of her gun, and ended up shooting her shoulder for extra measure.

Maggie cried out in pain, as Allison also wrenched that same shoulder out of it's socket. Hot sticky blood ran down her shoulder, and it was numb.

"Where are we?" Said Maggie again. More hesitant this time.

"The old Santa Barbra mental institute basement. Like. I. Said. Now shut up so we can contact your precious mommy—too bad you don't have a daddy to rescue you either. "

"Yes I do! He is a psychic! " said Maggie, fearing another slap. This instead earned her a punch to the other side of her face. She could feel something was wrong with her cheek. She tried not to wince in pain, as all her wounds throbbed mercilessly.

"Shawn Spencer is your dad?" Said Allison. Fear creeping into her voice. "Just who are you!?"

"Maggie Madeleine O'Hara-Spencer." snapped Maggie, adding the last name Spencer for added effect. Her stubborn fire alit in her eyes.

Maggie was beginning to feel faint from blood loss.

Allison glared at her, before turning on the camera, and setting up the web chat on a scrambled code. Once it was connected, she faced the camera at Maggie. "Say hello to you precious daughter, Juliet...Shawn...because this may be the last time you see her...alive. " said

Allison coldly.

Maggie looked up at the camera. The room was beginning to become blurry and spun slightly. "Mommy—Daddy... The institute...base—AHHH!" she screamed, as Allison shot her injured shoulder again.

-at police department-

Juliet watched the video in horror, along with the rest on the department. In a corner the computer specialist was trying to lock onto their location.

When her baby was shot, Juliet began to sob aloud. Her baby could be dead in less that a day.

Shawn was thinking furiously. "Institute and base—base what? Baseball...no...base color...no...BASEMENT! The Santa Barbra Mental Institute basement! We have to get there now!"

-back in basement-

Allison smirked. "Ready to die?" She hissed.

Maggie hung her head, trying to stay awake. "They...they'll be here...I know...I know it. " she mumbled.

As if her prayers had been answered, the door to the basement shook violently. "SBPD! FREEZE!" Came Carlton's voice, right before he appeared in the room.

Carlton was the first inside. He aimed his gun at Allison, as she tried to escape. "Don't move an inch, Cowley. "

Jules and Shawn were right behind him, both looked like they hasn't slept in days, and Jules had obviously been crying. She pointed her gun at Allison. "You bitch

You crazy crazy crazy bitch. " she said, about ready to shoot her. "I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

Carlton handcuffed and led Allison away. He worried that if Jules was near her any longer, Allison would be dead. Jules kept her gun trained on her until she was out of her sight. She then turned to look at Maggie.

A sob caught in her throat when she laid eyes on her blood soaked daughter. Shawn was busy trying to remove the zip-ties from her wrists.

"Mommy...Daddy. " came a faint whisper, before Maggie slid into unconsciousness. The paramedics rushed in to help her.

Shawn stood by Juliet as the ambulance drove off. "Come on, sweetheart...Ill drive you there. " he said softly.

-later at hospital-

Maggie awoke to find herself in a hospital bed, hooked up to heart monitors, IVs, and blood transfusers. Her shoulder hurt horribly. Everything was still slightly blurry from sleep.

Jules sat in a chair by her bed, holding her hand, and resting her head on the covers. Sleeping deeply. Shawn was nowhere to be seen, but Maggie had a feeling he was somewhere nearby with her Uncles Gus and Carlton, and Aunt Karen.

Maggie sighed, wincing when it made her shoulder twinge.

Jules stirred at the slight movement. She sat up and looked at her daughter. "Maggie—?" She breathed hopefully.

"Hi Mommy. " croaked Maggie, smiling weakly. "Im sorry I was sleeping so long...I didn't mean to worry you. "

"Sweetie...We were all worried, you've been in a coma for two weeks." Said Jules, rubbing Maggie's hand. "Im so glad you decided to wake up. And I am so glad we saved you. "

Maggie's eyes sparkled happily. "When can we go home?"

"The moment the doctor releases you. " said Shawn, from the doorway. Gus, Carlton, and Karen stood behind him.

-flashback to seven years prior-

Juliet sat at her desk in the SBPD office, her head in her hands. Stressed out by yet another long and difficult day on an especially hard case. She looked at the picture of her, carrying Maggie piggyback, through a field. Laughing at something near the photo taker. Jules smiled softly. She couldn't wait to go home to her beautiful little girl.

"O'Hara. We've had a break in the case! There is no time to go home now!" said Carlton, pulling on his coat jacket.

Jules stood, placing her gun in her holster. "But—Maggie..." She began to protest.

"If we don't catch this son of a bitch now, we may never have the chance again!" shouted Carlton, grabbing the car keys. "Now lets go, O'Hara!"

Jules ran after him, dialing her home phone the moment they got in the car. It rang three times before Maggie picked up. "Maggie—" she said.

"Hi, mommy! When are you coming home? Me and Uncle Magic-head and Uncle Pineapple are having a fun time, but it would funner if you were here too!" replied Maggie cheerfully.

"You'll have to have fun without me for a while longer, princess. We got a break in the case—" said Jules guiltily.

"Oh" her daughter's voice was downcast, but it immediately brightened up. "Thats okay mommy! Tell Uncle Lassieface to catch dat son of a stitch!"

Carlton overheard that last part and chuckled. "At least she didn't say bit—hey...she called me—" he glared at the phone. "Spencer!"

Jules silenced him. "Yes, sweetie. I'll tell him! I love you. "

"I love you more, Mommy!"

"I love you the most. I'll see you real soon!" Said Jules, hanging up. "I see she learned some new words from Uncle Lassieface..." She said slyly.

"Spencer must've taught her that, or she retained Spencer's rudeness. " said Carlton.

"Maybe a little bit of both—and a little help from Chief Vick and I—"

—end flashback—

"Mooomm, Uncle Carlton called. " said Maggie, running into master bedroom. "He said it was urgent. "

Jules was taking off her blouse and jeans as she walked in. "Oh—I know. Shawn probably just solved the case." She said.

Maggie eyed her clothes. She noticed bloodstains on both pieces and small rips along the seams. "Mom—what happened?" she asked.

"I fell. " lied Jules, pulling on a fresh pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt. "Don't worry. I'm not hurt. "

Maggie crossed her arms, "Mom. "

Jules sighed. "Fine...I got cut by one of the criminals as he was running past. Its stitched up now. So there is nothing to worry about. "

Maggie sighed. "You know thats not true...you got cut, for pete's sake. Bad enough for stitches is something to worry about!"

Jules walked with her downstairs. "How about we make some coffee, and watch a movie...I was thinking the Breakfast Club. "

Maggie shrugged. She followed, rubbing her sore shoulder.

**I decided to let my readers dictate what happens next! So if you have ANY ideas put them here! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so based off a single review, I feel I need to make this clear. I'm not railing or anything, but this is important. I shouldn't be doing this either. So Without further adieu...my vent...**

**My story is obviously filled with flashbacks, and that's how this story's style is. I'm sure I could do so much more detail and such with my story, but thats not how this one works. But for a first PUBLISHED fan fiction, come on...I'm not super author who knows exactly how to write a heart-capturing story on her first try. So please, don't be psycho judgmental...this story was written as a trial and for my enjoyment, not to become a world famous novelette. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING and know that I will continue updating as long as reviews roll in! **

**And I forgot to add, I do love the suggestions and such, it gives me great ideas for my next chapters. But what I meant by my writing is that I don't want people disliking the story just because its not written the conventional way. And I would LOVE for it to be appreciated and proffessional, but not in a sense that suck the fun out of it for me.**

**~ much love, Renlaleylaney**


	5. Chapter 45

**Hiya PSYCHOS! Sorry this chapter took so long in coming! But I've so busy with baby showers, bridal showers, weddings, and theater club stuff lately! So here it is as promised! Chapter four! YAY! I love the reviews I get! So without further adieu...**

**"Wait wait wait! Pyro aren't you forgetting something?"**

**Uhm, Maggie...I just finished writing. What do you mean?**

**"YOU FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!" **

**Nuh-uh! Its right here! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PSYCH!**

Shawn was waiting for Juliet, at her desk, the next day. He held two pineapple smoothies, and he had a goofy grin on his face.

Juliet suppressed a fond smile, as she sat in her chair. "Good morning, Shawn. " she said.

"Hey, Jules. I brought you a smoothie. " he said, handing her one of the cups.

"Shawn—what do you want? I know you only bring me pineapple smoothies when you want something from me. " sighed Jules, taking the cup from him anyway.

"Whaaaaatt?" Said Shawn in a high-pitched voice. "That's so not true!"

Jules stared at him with her knowing blue gaze. "Shawn."

"Fine—" he took a nervously deep breath, "I want to share custody with Maggie. " he said in a rush.

Jules stood up, slamming the cup onto her desk. "You—what!?" she shouted.

Shawn had a sudden determined light

in her eyes. "You heard me, I want share of custody over our daughter. I spent fifteen years not knowing who she was, I want to make up to her for it!" he said.

Jules was shaking. Unaware of the stares coming from their fellow cops. "No, Shawn. That won't happen! Not now, not ever. You gave up the right to be her father when you lied to me!" she said icily.

Shawn's eyes widened, "I can take it to court if I have to. "

Jules stared at him. "You wouldn't dare, Shawn Spencer. I won't ever let you have custody over my daughter. "

Shawn crossed his arms. "Then I will see you in court, Juliet. "

With one last defiant look, Shawn walked out of the station, ignoring the stares of anger and surprise.

Juliet glared at him until he was out of sight, before her will crumbled. She sat in her chair, and buried her face in her hands.

Carlton was the first to move. He went to his partner and touched her shoulder. "Don't worry, O'Hara— Spencer won't get custody of Maggie. I along with the whole of the SBPD will make sure of it!"

Jules looked up at him. "I knew it was a mistake to ever tell Maggie..." She said miserably. "Shawn is NOT the kind of father I want for my Maggie. And he can't possibly take it to court. " tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

Chief Vick joined them. "Detective O'Hara, I want you to take the rest of the day off and tell Maggie what is going on...Lassiter and I will join you shortly. " she said, shooing Jules towards the door.

"But Chief!" protested Jules. "Home is the last place I should go right now!"

"Juliet O'Hara. Home, now. " commanded Chief Vick.

-later at the O'Hara household-

Jules was on her third cup of coffee by the time Maggie got home.

"Hey Mom, you're home awfully early. " said Maggie cheerfully, eyeing the two empty coffee cups on the table. "What's the occasion?"

Jules motioned to the chair on the opposite side of the table. "Maggie...we need to talk. "

Maggie ceased smiling at sat down. "Did I do something wrong? I have straight A's and haven't missed a day of school without an excused reason..." She said.

Juliet shook her head. "No, Maggie...you aren't in trouble. "

"Then what is it?"

"Shawn...he wants custody over you. And I told him no—so he said he is going to take it to court. " said Jules, her voice breaking slightly.

Maggie stared at her Mom in shock. "But—I live with you...I don't wanna live with Dad! I love Dad, but you're the one who raised me...he can't take me away!"

Jules placed her left hand on Maggie's clasped, white knuckled hands. "We can try and have the judge rule in your favor...they usually do. And the SBPD is backing me on this. " she said.

Maggie blinked away a film of tears. "I hate him." she whispered. "I hate that he wants to take me away!"

Juliet stood and wrapped her arms Maggie. Letting her daughter cry into her chest.

-One hour later-

The kitchen phone rang three time before Juliet picked up. "Hello?" she said softly.

"Juliet. It's Shawn. Can I speak to Maggie please?" said Shawn, his tone serious.

"Shawn— that's... I don't think that it's a good idea. " replied Jules.

"It was not a question, Juliet. I want to speak to Maggie. Now." demanded Shawn.

Jules turned and handed the phone to her daughter.

Maggie was frowning. "What do you want, Dad?" she snapped.

Shawn growled slightly. "I thought you'd like to know when the court date is, and that you need to pack now. As the date is tomorrow. "

Maggie paled visibly. "What!?" she practically shrieked. "No! I don't want to live with you!"

"Whether you like it or not. You will be living with me after tomorrow!" snapped Shawn.

"I hate you, Dad!" sobbed Maggie hanging up.

**DUHN DUHN DUHNNNN! What shall happen next? Oh readers of mine?**


	6. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**sorry to disappoint anyone hoping for the sixth chapter. But I wanted to heads up that since school is starting in two weeks, I'm going to be busier than normal. So if an update doesn't come by next thursday. Now you all know why!**

**And based off reviews...I ask you all to keep in mind that I have made most of the characters OOC. It's somewhat reminiscent of an alternate universe! I understand you all like classic shawn, but if you were him, would you really want to be separated from your child? Certainly not me! Anyways...I need the constructive criticism, please. And know I have seen your reviews and don't like jerk shawn. That will change in due time. **


End file.
